Big Brother Canada 2
Big Brother 2 is the current second season of the Canadian reality television series Big Brother. It is based upon the Dutch series of the same name, which gained notoriety in 1999 and 2000. The series is produced by Endemol USA and Insight Productions. The season premiered on March 5, 2014.1 The series revolves around fifteen strangers living in a house together with no communication with the outside world. They are constantly filmed during their time in the house, and are not permitted to communicate with those filming them. One HouseGuest, known as the Head of Household, has the task of nominating two of their fellow HouseGuests for eviction. The winner of the Power of Veto can then save one of the nominees, forcing the Head of Household to name a replacement nominee. The HouseGuests then vote to evict one of the nominees, with the HouseGuest who received the most votes being evicted from the house. When only two HouseGuests remain, the previously evicted HouseGuests who are part of the Jury will decide which of them will win the grand prize. http://bigbrothercan.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Brother_2 Houseguests Voting history } | | |- ! Jon | Anick | Kyle | Paul | Ika | | Sarah | Kenny | | | Allison | Rachelle | | | |- ! Neda | Anick | Vetoed Kyle | Heather | Ika | Andrew | Sarah | | No voting | Arlie | | | | | |- ! Sabrina | Anick | Kyle | Heather | Ika | | Allison | | | style="background:#D2BF8C;"|''Vetoed'' Arlie | | | | | |- ! | Anick | Kyle | Heather | | Andrew | Allison | Vetoed Sabrina | Vetoed | style="background-color:#FFD700;"|''Immune'' Arlie | Allison | | |2}} | |- ! | colspan=""|''Not in house'' | style="background:#87CEFA"|''In War Room'' | style="background-color:#FFD700;"|''Immune'' Paul | | Sabrina | | Kenny | No voting | Arlie | | |3}} | |- ! | Anick | Kyle | Paul | Ika | Andrew | Sarah | | | | |4}} | |- ! | Anick | | Paul | Ika | Sabrina | | | |7}} |- ! | Anick | Kyle | Paul | Ika | Andrew | | |8}} |- ! | | | Paul | Ika | | |9}} |- ! | | Kyle | | | |10}} |- ! | | | | |11}} |- ! | Anick | | |12}} |- ! | | |13}} |- |} Have/Have-Not Results Alliances *'First 5' (Kenny, Andrew, Sabrina, Arlie and Sarah) *'Girls Alliance' (Neda, Rachelle, Sabrina, and Ika) *'The Gremlins '(''Rachelle and ''Sabrina)'' *'Outsiders''' (Paul, Kyle, and Adel) *'The Goof Troop '(Arlie and Jon) *'Neda and Jon' *'Andrew and Allison' *'The Newfounds' (Kenny and Jon) *'Adel and Ika' *'Sloppy Seconds '(Adel, Allison, Arlie, Heather, Jon, Neda) *'Neds & Heads '(Heather and Neda) Game History Week 1 On Day 1, the original fourteen Houseguests entered the house. Following this, the HouseGuests competed in the "Ice Breaker" endurance Head of Household competition. For this competition, HouseGuests stood on blocks of ice and attempted to be the last HouseGuest remaining on their block. Towards the end of the competition, Paul Jackson made a deal to keep all of the HouseGuests still in the game safe and claimed he would target those who had already dropped out of the competition. The remaining HouseGuests agreed and subsequently dropped out, making Paul the first Head of Household. During the nomination ceremony, Paul chose to nominate Andrew Gordon and Anick Gervais for eviction, honoring his agreement and nominating two people who fell out prior to his deal. Andrew was the winner of the Power of Veto. Andrew later chose to use the Power of Veto to remove himself from the block, with Ika Wong being nominated in his place. Anick became the first HouseGuest to be evicted from the house in a unanimous vote of 11-0. War Room Following Anick's eviction, potential Houseguests Allison White, Nate Sandriphoto, and Scott Bosse entered the War Room where they would remain for a week while the public determined which of them would become an official HouseGuest. The remaining thirteen official HouseGuests were unaware that these three were hidden inside the house. Week 2 That night, Andrew became the new Head of Household after winning the farmhouse themed Head of Household competition. Andrew nominated Paul Jackson and Neda Kalantar for eviction with Paul being his main target after making nasty comments that could damage his reputation in the real world such as calling him a "sexist" and "racist". However, Kenny Brain convinced his fellow First Five ally Andrew it would be a smarter move to backdoor Kyle Shore because he is a stronger physical threat. Kenny won the Power of Veto competition sponsored by the upcoming movie, Divergent. Kenny later decided to use the Power of Veto to save Neda, Andrew nominated Kyle as the replacement nominee. Kyle was evicted by a 9-1 vote. Week 3 Following Kyle's eviction, the houseguest played in the "Rumour Has It" HOH competition. Ika Wong won and became the new Head of Household. After living a full week in the war room, Allison White was named the final houseguest to enter the Big Brother House and was given immunity for a week. However, before entering the house, Allison was given 2 rules in which she cannot mention about the war room and cannot mention that she was spying on the houseguest via the televisions in the war room. Ika later nominated Heather Decksheimer and Paul Jackson for eviction, with Heather as her main target and Paul as the pawn. On Day 18, Big Brother gave the houseguest a task called "Buzz-Worthy" in which the houseguest compete to be the most talked about houseguest in Canada. Adel Elseri was deemed the winner of the task and was given news about the outside world and a special power in which he can compete in a POV competition of his choice. Ika won the "Nutcracker" POV competition and decided not to use the Power of Veto thus unchanging her nominations. However, four members of the First Five, Jon Pardy and Allison decided to go against Ika's plan to evict Heather in favor of getting out Paul. Paul was evicted by a 6-4 vote. Week 4 Following Paul's eviction, the houseguests immediately went to the backyard to compete in the next Head of Household competition. The houseguests competed in the "Hang in there" endurance competition where the houseguests were required to keep their hands on a podium while a rope around their waist pulled them backwards. Rachelle Diamond won the HOH and nominated Heather Decksheimer and Allison White for eviction. Later that week, Allison won the Power of Veto competition. At the Veto Ceremony, Allison used the POV to take herself off the block. Rachelle then nominated Ika Wong in her place, putting a plan in motion to backdoor her former ally. After hundreds of colored balls dropped from the ceiling of the backyard, the house guests then tried to count the balls or try to figure out what it means by reading the clues inside the balls. Ika won the price by guessing the number of balls correctly. Alone in the backyard, she was given a choice of either shredding a $5000 cheque written to her by Big Brother or shredding letters from home of the rest of the house guests. During her decision, Ika was unaware that the other house guests were able to listen and watch her via the living room televisions. In the end, Ika decided to take the $5000 and to shred the other houseguests letters; as she knew that she would be evicted anyway, she wanted to leave with some financial gain. On eviction night, Ika was evicted by a vote of 8-1. Week 5 Following Ika's eviction, the houseguests went to the backyard expecting a Head of Household competition, but to their surprise the backyard was empty. They were informed that the Canadian Public would be Week 5's Head of Household where the viewers would vote for two people to be nominated via their website. Unlike the usual nomination ceremony, all the house guests gathered in the living room to hear the results from the host, Arisa Cox. After announcing a couple of people who were safe, she revealed that Andrew Gordon was the first nominee. After calling out the rest of the safe house guests, it was revealed that the Canadian public voted for Sabrina Abbate to be the second nominee. Later in that week, Jon Pardy received the Power of Veto. He did not use it, thus keeping Andrew and Sabrina on the block. Not wanting to campaign against his ally, Andrew decided to spend his last days with his showmance Allison White. However, Allison wanting Andrew to stay, pitched forth the idea that Jon could flip and keep Andrew in the house. Andrew listened to Allison's advice and had a talk with Jon, asking Jon if he would vote to keep him. Soon after, Jon went to Sabrina and told her she was not as safe as she thought she was. Days later, Andrew was evicted from the house with a vote of 7-2. Week 6 Round 1 Following Andrew's eviction, Heather Decksheimer won the "Blindside" HOH memory competition. During nominations, Heather put Kenny Brain and Allison White up for eviction. Allison began to realize she could be in danger for the upcoming weeks, so in order to grow closer to the other side of the house, revealed The First Five alliance to them. Later in that week, Kenny went on to win the Power of Veto. Using the Power of Veto on himself, Heather was forced to pick a replacement nominee. With the knowledge of the First Five alliance, Heather decided to nominate Kenny's closest ally, Sarah Miller, for eviction. With the power meter at 6,000,000 a new twist is upon the house: The Secret Power of Veto. Hidden among the house for anyone to find. Allison got to it first and now has its power. Not using it at the veto ceremony, she still remains with the veto. On eviction night, it was 4-3 vote to evict Sarah and she was evicted. Round 2 The house guests were then informed that it was a double eviction night. They quickly piled into the backyard for the HOH competition. The competition required the house guests to buzz in "more" or "less" as their answer in reply to one of Arisa's questions. If they were right the person they were against would be knocked out. It came down to Neda Kalantar and Arlie Shaban, neither of which really wanted the power, especially on double eviction night. Arlie then purposely buzzed in incorrectly so that Neda would be HOH. Neda then chose to nominate Sabrina Abbate and Rachelle Diamond for eviction, with the plan to backdoor Kenny Brain. Adel, Arlie and Heather were picked to be the other veto players. Arlie won the Power of Veto and decided to take Rachelle off the block. Neda then renominated Kenny in her place, and by a vote of 5-1, Kenny was evicted from the house. Week 7 Following Sarah and Kenny's eviction, the houseguests competed in the "How We Roll" HOH competition. To win this competition, the houseguests had to roll six metallic balls into six holes on a large game board, while keeping all the balls balanced. Jon Pardy ended up winning, and nominated Rachelle Diamond and Sabrina Abbate for eviction. While picking players for the power of veto competition, Adel Elseri used his power to remove Allison White from the veto competition, which made Allison quite angry. After the veto competition, it was revealed that Jon came out victorious. After talking to some allies, Jon decided to put a backdoor plan in motion, so Rachelle and Sabrina could be saved. But Jon and his alliance could not decide whether or not they would backdoor Arlie Shaban or Allison. Jon made up his mind and at the Veto Ceremony, he took Rachelle off the block and nominated Arlie in her place. Allison used her secret power of veto to take Sabrina off the block, so Jon nominated Adel in her place. Once again the Power Meter came into play with it reaching 20,000,000 meaning one houseguest will have a secret 1 on 2 strategy session with season one showmance Emmett Blois and Jillian MacLaughlin. On day 50, Arlie was evicted from the house by a vote of 5-0. Week 8 Round 1 (Instant Eviction) Following Arlie's eviction, the houseguests competed in the next HOH competition. With the competition being true and false themed, it came down to Allison and Neda competing in the first tie-breaker of the season. Neda took a chance by guessing a lower number then Allison and won the HoH. However, immediately following the competition, Neda was called in to the diary room where she was blindfolded and taken to the war room, where Allison, Scott and Nate had stayed and where Allison got her secret veto. As Neda waited in the war room, the other houseguests began to wonder where she was without knowing that Neda was watching them on the Tv screens in the war room. After watching her fellow houeseguests for a couple hours, Arisa appeared on the TV screens and then told Neda that she had to nominate two people for eviction immediately, because it was an instant eviction. Neda immediately ruled out nominating Jon, Adel and Heather and then had to choose between Rachelle, Sabrina and Allison. After debating it for a few minutes, she decided on nominating Allison and Sabrina for eviction. Neda was then taken back in to the house where she told everyone that it was an instant eviction, and that she was nominating Allison and Sabrina for eviction. Neda was then given a chance to make a short speech of why she was nominating Allison and Sabrina, and during her speech she made it clear to the house her target was Allison and that Allison could not be trusted. Minutes later, Allison was evicted from the house by a vote of 4-0. Round 2 Week 9 Following Rachelle's eviction, Jon was crowned the new HOH and decided to go after Heather, as he thought she didn't benefit his game at all. So at the nomination ceremony, Jon nominated Heather and Sabrina for eviction. However, Heather went on to win the Power of Veto in a late-night competition. Trivia * This season of the show holds the record for most participants (but not houseguest) in a North American edition of Big Brother with 17 (15 Houseguests with 2 potential houseguest who didn't enter)